


fueling the fire until we combust

by starryboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, Making Out, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy
Summary: Here are the facts: Jeno’s hands are annoyingly sweaty, he’s seated in a circle made up of about ten other teenagers, and Mark Lee looks like a God in his crop top, fishnets, and ripped jeans.





	fueling the fire until we combust

**Author's Note:**

> uh. i'm sorry

Here are the facts: Jeno’s hands are annoyingly sweaty, he’s seated in a circle made up of about ten other teenagers, and Mark Lee looks like a God in his crop top, fishnets, and ripped jeans. Oh and also, they’re about to play seven minutes in heaven and Donghyuck, who’s throwing the ‘small get together’ he’s at right now, has been trying to get him to talk to Mark the whole night. 

“Alright losers, the closet is over there,” Donghyuck says, pointing to the door on the other side of the room. Jaemin smirks and opens his mouth to say something. “Jaemin, don’t you dare make a closet joke. I will kick you out of my house.” He pouts and leans his head on Jisung’s shoulder, who’s too far gone to push him off. 

Jeno is, unfortunately, sober—but if the mischievous look on Donghyuck’s face is anything to go by, he’s going to regret that soon. “How are we gonna choose who goes?” he asks, nervously looking around the circle. 

Jaemin and Jisung are across from him and Jeno’s sure that Jaemin’s going to somehow rig the game so he’s the only person that the younger will have to join in the closet. Mina’s right next to Mark, scrolling through her twitter timeline with a bored look on her face, occasionally tilting the screen towards Mark to show him something. Jeno likes when that happens, Mark’s face lights up whenever it happens, softly laughing at whatever is on the screen. Hyunjin and Jeongin are chatting with Renjun while they wait for the game to start, and Yuqi is helping Donghyuck write down everyone’s names to throw in the snapback he stole off of Jisung’s head.

Donghyuck doesn’t bother answering his question, just jiggles the hat around once Yuqi and he finish writing down names. “Alright, everyone’s names are in here. Mina, pull up a timer, and Yuqi, will you do the honors?”

“Of course,” Yuqi says, giggling from the effects of one too many shots. She reaches a hand into the hat and pulls out two slips of paper. She smiles at the group before opening the first one up. “Jaemin, into the closet you go.”

Jaemin stands up, and before Donghyuck can say anything goes, “I spent too damn long in the closet for you fuckers to put me back in there,” then makes his way to the door, dramatically slamming it closed. 

“I hate that motherfucker so much,” Donghyuck says, taking another sip of his vodka-lemonade mixed drink. “Who’s his partner?”

Yuqi opens up the second slip of paper. “Jisung, but that really isn’t a surprise.” 

Jisung sighs and gets up, making his way towards the closet. Jaemin screams out a “fuck yeah!” when the door opens, and Donghyuck turns to the Jeno when it closes. “I’m going to have to bleach that entire room after this, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, probably,” Jeno says, sympathetically patting Donghyuck’s arm. Donghyuck shivers before downing the rest of his drink.

Mina starts the timer and then sets her phone on the floor, getting up to grab another drink. Mark lays back against his hands behind him, shouting after her to bring him a drink. The position allows Jeno to have the perfect view of Mark’s stomach, and his mouth dries up at the sight. He can see the definition of Mark’s abs through the holes of the fishnets, the band ending just above his belly button. Jeno wants to push up his shirt and feel how warm the skin underneath his hands is, and maybe lick a stripe up his stomach, listening to the way Mark’s breath hitches in his throat. 

Jeno snaps back to reality when he hears a crash come from the closet. He grabs his water bottle and chugs it, willing his inappropriate thoughts to go away. Donghyuck gasps offendedly. “You fuckers! Don’t break anything!” he yells towards the closet, gaining no reply. Mark laughs at the expression on Donghyuck’s face, and Jeno swallows down the rest of his water. 

“I can’t believe we let Jaemin corrupt Jisung,” Renjun says, leaning against Hyunjin. 

Mark snorts. “Isn’t Jaemin like, into that? Corruption, I mean.”

Renjun stares at Mark and then at the closet door, disgust clear in his eyes. He mumbles something about having a chat with Jaemin—which in Renjun speak means he’s gonna kick his ass. 

The timer dings a few seconds later, and Donghyuck jumps up from his seat, swaying slightly as he goes to knock on the door. “Get out, your times up. Please don’t be naked.” Jisung exits a moment later, pupils blown and a couple new hickeys on his neck. Jaemin follows, his shirt unbuttoned almost to the bottom, and a smug look on his face.

“You two disgust me,” Donghyuck spits out, Jaemin flipping him off in response.

“Who’s next?” Yuqi asks excitedly, clapping her hands together. She reaches into the hat. “Mina! Your turn!” 

Mina hands her phone to Mark. “If it’s any of the guys we’re fighting instead of kissing,” and with that she walks into the closet and closes the door behind her. 

Yuqi turns back to the hat and pulls out another slip of paper. She blushes when she reads the name. “Me.” The group whistles loudly and teases her as she walks towards the closet, taking a deep breath before going in. 

Renjun presses start on the timer. “Finally. I don’t think we’re gonna be able to separate them.”

He’s right, seven minutes later when Jeno goes to tell them times up—he lost rock paper scissors against Donghyuck—it takes flipping the light on and off for thirty seconds straight to get them to separate. He smiles sheepishly when Mina glares at him, apologizing under his breath, and practically runs back to the circle. Mark chuckles when he sits down, sending him a small smile.

Yuqi clears her throat when she sits back down, face redder than it was when she left. “Okay, next person is,” she reaches into the hat, “Jeno.”

Jeno swallows, eyes flicking around the group, and gets up. He looks back at the group when he reaches the door, takes a deep breath, and enters the room. It’s small and he can see the cleaning supplies Jaemin and Jisung knocked off the shelves on the ground, kicked into the corner. He slides down the wall, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the closet, while he waits for whoever he’s supposed to be kissing comes. 

His head snaps to look at the door when he hears the door knob turn. Jeno’s breath catches in his throat when Mark walks in, bashful smile on his face. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jeno says back, shifting in his seat. 

Mark leans against the door, shoving his hands in his pocket. “Can I confess something?” Jeno just nods his head, eyes glued to Mark’s. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since Jaemin’s Halloween party.”

“Oh,” Jeno says dumbly, mouth dropping open. 

Mark sits down next to him on the floor. “We don’t have to do anything, but I’m down if you are.” 

Jeno turns his head to look at Mark. He’s still staring straight at the wall in front of him, hands nervously curled into balls. Jeno’s eyes focus on his lips, thinking about the fact that he’s wanted to make out with him since sophomore year, when he realized that he’s not all that straight. Jeno probably has Mark to thank for that, because you can only call another guy hot so many times in your head before you realize it’s not all that platonic. 

He watches as Mark swallows hard, his adam's apple moving up and down slowly; and that’s all it takes for Jeno to swing his leg over the elder’s lap, straddling him. Mark looks at him with wide eyes, hands immediately finding their way to rest on Jeno’s waist. Jeno leans in first, testing his boundaries, but he finds out he doesn’t have to be so careful when Mark closes the gap almost immediately. 

Jeno almost moans at the feeling of Mark’s lips on his own, but he holds it back, instead reaching a hand up to cup his cheek. The kiss starts out slow, but they both know they only have seven minutes before this ends, so it quickly goes past an innocent peck to something downright dirty. Mark bites down on his bottom lip, hard, and takes the opportunity to lick into Jeno’s mouth when he moans. Jeno can’t really think when Mark’s tongue is in his mouth, but he doesn’t need to think much to make Mark feel good.

Jeno’s hand moves down to clutch at Mark’s broad shoulders, his other hand joining. He tilts his head the other way and Mark does the same. Jeno takes the opportunity to do what he’s been thinking about all night, and he slides his hands down Mark’s chest, stomach turning at the pleased moan he lets out. He pushes his fingers under Mark’s crop top, feeling the way his abs tense in pleasure. 

Mark pulls away when Jeno sucks on his tongue. “Jesus,” he pants out. “You’re so fucking good at this.”

Jeno doesn’t answer, just smiles and pulls Mark into another kiss. Mark’s hands grip his waist impossibly tight, and Jeno warms at the idea of it leaving a mark. Jeno experimentally grinds down against Mark, doing it harder when he groans into the kiss. Mark pulls him closer before he can do it again, arms wrapping tight around Jeno, making it so they’re pressed up against each other. He can feel how wildly Mark’s heart is beating in his chest, and Jeno’s sure his is the same. 

He licks into Mark’s mouth, tasting the pineapple vodka he drank earlier on his tongue. Jeno swallows the delicious noises Mark makes as he scratches down his back. He grabs onto Mark’s bicep, loving the feeling of the muscle straining as he moves his hands up and down Jeno’s back. 

Mark pulls away to kiss down the side of his jaw, making his way down to Jeno’s neck. Jeno whines when he starts to suck a bruise underneath his jaw. Mark brings a hand up to angle his head so he can have better access, and Jeno immediately grabs his hand and shoves two of his fingers into his mouth. 

“Shit,” Mark says, pulling away from Jeno’s neck to stare at him with wide eyes. Jeno laps at his fingers and smiles around them when he feels a shudder go through Mark’s body. Mark watches him with mesmerized eyes as Jeno sucks on his fingers. He can feel the way Mark’s thighs tense under him at the feeling, and it makes his cheeks burn with pride knowing that he’s the one making Mark so flustered. 

Mark, in a daze, presses down on Jeno’s tongue and he whines at the feeling. It’s absolutely filthy, Jeno’s spit is dripping down his chin, but he’s genuinely never been this turned on in his life. Jeno knows Mark feels the same because he can feel where he’s pressed up against his ass. That only makes Jeno whine, his arousal getting deeper, and he feels himself become needier, sucking on Mark’s fingers like he needs it to survive. 

Jeno’s about to grind down when he hears a knock at the door. “If you two are actually fucking in my closet I will kill you both,” he hears Donghyuck says, sounding significantly more drunk than he did before they entered the closet. He pulls Mark’s fingers out of his mouth and just stares at him, not knowing where to go from here.

“Go out with me,” Mark breathes out, pupils blown wide, arousal still evident. 

“Okay,” Jeno says, still staring into Mark’s eyes. 

Donghyuck pounds on the door. “I’m serious! Get out!”

Jeno sighs and stands up on shaky legs, reaching a hand down to help Mark up. He adjusts himself, avoiding Jeno’s teasing eyes, and leads him out of the closet with a hand on his lower back. The group wolf whistles at them when they walk out, and Jeno swears he sees Renjun and Donghyuck exchange money. 

They settle into the circle again and Jeno turns to Yuqi. “Who’s next?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is spicy as fuck don't you dare yell at me for this 
> 
> anyways markno are boyfriends and jeno has the biggest oral fixation ever
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctskz) // [cc](https://curiouscat.me/vampjeno)


End file.
